


Убийца Канды.

by steinvor



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Character Death, Dark Character, Gen, Philosophy, Religion
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 10:24:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16679836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steinvor/pseuds/steinvor
Summary: В  этой войне невозможно удержаться на ничьей стороне, сочувствие врагам - неуместно.В то время, когда Аллен пытается спасти превращенных в акума, его товарищи погибают. Лави не может ему простить смерть одного из них.





	Убийца Канды.

Комуи неохотно поручает им совместные задания.  
После первой совместной миссии, когда любого другого экзорциста можно было закатывать в гроб, он всего лишь пожертвовал маленьким кусочком своей жизни. Очередным кусочком своего здоровья.  
Комуи неохотно делится своими впечатлениями с его, можно сказать, почти другом.  
Эти догадки и наблюдения усиливают и без того, ревнивую подозрительность оного.  
Но Лави прошел уже долгую школу выживания в разных условиях.  
Он может улыбаться абсолютно естественно и доверительно, испытывая при этом совершенно противоположные чувства.  
Он уже встречался с такими людьми, что производили впечатление слабых, наивных и глупых…  
Чаще всего они говорили о всеобщем счастье и благоденствии, но Лави знает: в этой войне невозможно удержаться на ничьей стороне, когда драка идет за каждого мало-мальски способного противостоять Графу бойца, невозможно накормить всех пятью хлебами, сделав так, чтоб и волки были сыты, и чтоб уцелели овцы.  
Каждый раз, когда Уолкер, самый сильный из них – надежда всех оставшихся, сколько их всего осталось в Европейском отделении? Двенадцать? Одиннадцать? Вместе с Лави.   
Когда этот проклятый Четырнадцатый вместо того, чтобы нанести удар первым и покончить с противником как можно быстрее, начинал тяготиться раздумьями и выспрашивать о том, что подвигло бывших людей превратиться в акум, Лави хотелось кричать: «Идиот! Ты убиваешь "его"!» Но он привычно скалил в улыбке зубы. Это только мускульные сокращения, ничего больше, и наблюдал, записывал в памяти, запоминал.  
Еще одно тяжелейшее повреждение, снижение регенерации на 3%.   
Комуи сказал, что скорость регенерации сокращается скачкообразно, но пугающими темпами.  
«Разве ты не видишь, что их уже не спасти?! Почему ты не возлюбишь "Его" так же, как тех? своего ближнего? Своего напарника по работе.  
Всем тяжело убивать, зная, что навсегда отсекаешь всякую возможность на искупление и очищение души падшего человека, так неужели надо еще больше усиливать муки совести и увеличивать страдания людей вынужденных поступать так, а не иначе. У них нет твоей силы – исцелять, не разрушая. Сколько бы они не пытались поступать так, как велишь им ты, они не смогут помочь несчастным ничем.   
Аллен снова робко улыбается наивной доброй улыбкой, заставляя почувствовать себя не только бессильными, но и ущербными. Всех. Мы же можем только убивать. А он, словно древний бог, заявляет: «Я несу всем мир и успокоение».  
Аллен ходит посреди битвы, словно добрый Пастырь, возвращающий грешников снова в веру.  
И оставшихся в живых одиннадцать из шестнадцати экзорцистов озаряет надежда, они воочию лицезрели чудо. Они обретают Нового Бога. Который указывает им новый, справедливый для всяких земных тварей путь очищения от греха.  
Видя, как очарованы его старые друзья новоявленных Сыном Божиим, умеющим врачевать души акум, Лави видит грядущие толпы последователей, которые пойдут за Ним.   
За тем, кто носит наивную добрую оболочку Аллена Проклятого.  
Все, кто потерял своих родных и близких, и уже навсегда оплакал их, превращенных в акума, готовы идти за Ним. За Алленом Проклятым, теперь уже - Четырнадцатым.   
Куда приведет этот Ной свою новообращенную паству?  
Лави смотрит, как Аллен сминает своим ненасытным ртом очередной кусок бифштекса и мысленно говорит: «Вот так Ты съедаешь и наши жизни, и жизни тех, кто поверил Тебе или в Тебя».   
Аллен смеется, словно услышав очередную шутку от Книжника.  
Согласно расчетам Комуи, у Канды осталась всего лишь одна жизнь и абсолютно потеряна способность к регенерации.  
Аллен отправляет в рот кусок торта и запивает молочным коктейлем.  
Лави вздрагивает, словно при первом причастии в новой церкви: "Будете вы вкушать тело мое и пить кровь мою…"  
Комуи приносит новую весть. Лави на мгновение бросает пристальный взгляд,вглядываясь в улыбающуюся маску Аллена.  
Вот он, действительный убийца Канды.

2013


End file.
